In Love
by princess.red6
Summary: Hiei dumped Kurama, and Yusuke loves him, Keiko has a crush on Hiei, Hiei wants Kurama back and Kurama hates Hiei. how is this gonna turn out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello, this is my second fan fiction in this site!

If you don't like yaoi, please don't read and I don't own yu yu hakusho.

~enjoy

**In Love**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'll have to see his face again"

The redhead thought as he walked through the gates that conveyed their superiority through the diamond and gold leaves that complemented the platinum bars harmoniously and was enlightened by the moon that held its head high in the starry sky.

The redhead had long, flowing, bright-red hair who's bangs tapered slightly above his thick, dark-red eyelashes, that were set flawlessly above emerald green eyes, a black shirt, white dinner jacket, and pants of the same hue. the only speak of red was found in his neck tie, that was his attire for the party that he was about to attend.

He walked in, steady in his stance and perfectly upright.

As he arrive the set of wooden doors with the beautifully carved roses, he sighed and pushed it open.

The green eyes reflected dazzling shades of various hues. The party looked to be one of a very successful kind.

The first face that met him was the one with crimson eyes complemented by ebony spikes, dressed in black, fully, except for the white scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Fox..." he said

"Hiei..." the redhead replied.

Both had soft expressions when the fox, namely Kurama's frown returned, "I don't want to see your face again" he mumbled softly before walking away. Hiei frowned alike "Hn, I don't care if you hate me, I was so right in dumping you."

The fox walked to yusuke, his friend and comrade in battle. His hair was of the same color as Hiei, only with speaks of green, and as gelled as possible. He was dressed in a black jacket, white shirt, black pants, and a blue neck tie. He was standing with his fiend Kuwabara, with carrot top like vermilion hair and a pair of ugly eyes, dressed like Kurama only his fit was a touch bigger. Their little 'talk' could be heard across the hall and most were annoyed by it.

The party, although noisy, was not like those other boring parties where people talk about business affairs and cheques, where people like yusuke feel claustrophobic. It was...cheerful, the new ruler Enki had made peace with the ningenkai and reikai, reason why the party was held, Enki's triumph had brought the three worlds at peace. But not the three hearts that went lub-dub faster than they should

Yusuke, because he couldn't contain his feelings for the fox that now stood beside him, smiling at Kawabara's stupid jokes.

Hiei, because, although he had dumped Kurama, he wanted his lover back.

And lastly Keiko, although she didn't show it on her face, she wanted to embrace the jaganishi and give him a French kiss.

And among all these rushing emotion, who was suffering? Kurama.

Yusuke was constantly flirting with him and Hiei was too arrogant to talk to him. Keiko kept her feelings to herself, but when she lovingly gazed at Hiei, no matter whom she was talking to, it reminded Kurama of the old times he had spent with Hiei.

The party continued, Enki was announcing new schemes for the makai's development, When an unnamed attendant reached the jaganishi, and handed to him, an envelope, then left.

The koorime read the contents of the same and while on the course, his eyes widened in rage, his teeth were gritted tightly and an expression of sheer hate descended his face, he snapped the letter close, and marched toward the fox and the detective with rather heavy footsteps, grabbed their hands and dragged the two uncertain souls to the parking area.

Their arrival was followed by a much unexpected assault.

Hiei slapped the fox on the cheek, forcefully, which caused the fox to fall on his knees.

A/N: HAS HIEI GONE MAD?! Why the hell did he do that?! What was in that letter? Who wrote it? Why does Hiei believe it, so much to go to such lengths? And why did he dump the poor fox in the first place?

Don't worry; I have planned it all out. ^^ but you'll find it in the next chapter, and please review, I've got only 4 reviews on my other ongoing fiction, I expect at least 15 reviews until I post the next chapter.

I don't mean to threaten any one, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is the second chapter, thanks to all who have made an effort to read and thanks to Jessica; she was the ONLY ONE to review! Thank you, I appreciate what you said ^^ anyway, enjoy chapter two, and tell me if you ABSOLUTELY DETEST the Hiei Keiko.

Blood stained the smooth skin and the white shirt, his cheeks had a well defined five-finger mark, and he gaped at his ex-lover in disbelief and anger, the detective was as surprised as the fox. He raised his voice, "what the hell did you do that for?!"

"You want to know?" Hiei snapped.

"You think?" Yusuke added sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hn" he handed to him, the piece of paper that he had received.

Meanwhile, tears trickled down Kurama's cheeks, "if this wasn't for a good reason, you're going to pay for it"

Good Friend,

You would be quite disappointed to know that your lover has been back-stabbing you, with the detective. They used to 'hang out' at times.

Don't believe me? Go check it or yourself!

Yours truly,

Well-wisher

"That's NOT true!" Yusuke protested heavily.

"And why should I believe you?!" Hiei

"Well, why should you believe this 'well-wisher'?"

"I have seen it or myself! Hn reason why I ditched Kurama"

The redhead looked away, "not true" he mumbled yet again.

"But at that point of time," Hiei continued, "you were just dating..."

Yusuke raised a brow, "I don't remember dating Kurama"

The jaganishi ignored him, "But now, you have CROSSED THE LIMITS!" rage clearly visible I his eyes.

"Even if I did date Yusuke," Kurama added, "and as you say, 'Cross the limits', what's it to you?"

Hiei snapped, "you're my..." he bit his lip to stop discontinue his sentence.

"Hiei, you have no right to tell me what to do," His next utterance caused him much pain deep in his heart, but he went on saying, "you mean nothing to me..."

Hiei looked like he was about to spill his tears, he could never as much as imagine that the ox could ever stop loving him. While Yusuke's jaw dropped, he didn't think Kurama would lose his calm that day, he's usually not so angry.

The fox let the parking area with a frown and let the two raven haired boys gaping at him.

Hiei entered the party with a "hn", his rage and trauma wad effectively affecting the spectators. And while in such rage, a mishap in inevitable, the same happened in this case.

He went up to a place where he could attain the attention of all and grabbed the brunette by the wrist and closed the gap between their lips. Keico blushed wide-eyed; she searched her brain for an answer when she finally decided to kiss Hiei back.

But as she did, yusuke entered, his entrance time couldn't be more perfect but couldn't be as imperfect either.

And what he felt then was not describable with mere words, he felt not only rage, but also trauma, like all he had was lost within a faction of a mere second, he felt like a victim of treason. And finally he felt that if the monster in black lives, life could not be called life again, the reflex action followed:

He picked up the nearest flower vase and aimed at Hiei, but a thing happened which no one foretold: Keico was the victim.

Yusuke's very blood refused to flow through his veins, his heart wanted to stop. And his brain wanted to give in. he gathered up all his courage and fled from the scene.

And at the door, he uttered, "What have I done...?"

Hiei was the one to call the ambulance.

He held her hand all through the route to the hospital. It was a case of coma.

Of course Kurama heard of the 'incident' and he was deeply concerned too, but his pride stood as a barrier, he could never speak to, or even lay eyes on Hiei, not after what he had done.

The other day I was reading a fanfic called "the crow's call" by 'Yami no kokoro', she writes so awesome that it makes me feel like such a looser, you guys should try reading her fics they're awesome!

And please tell me if this fiction does sound like one written by a sleepyhead at midnight (because I wrote it during history lessons at school) if it does, then I would discontinue writing until I am good enough TT_TT

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
